The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a system for managing user access rights to avionic applications and data, i.e., information about aircraft flight and security.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments also relate to a process used by this access control system.
The disclosed embodiments have applications in the field of aeronautics and particularly in the field of aircraft security to select the personnel authorized to access certain information stored in the aircraft computer.